


self-discovery

by Cookie_Queen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen
Summary: Sometimes, Cloud in the edge of Tifa, searches for himself.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	self-discovery

**Author's Note:**

> thx to 04Jetta for being the realest one (+being a beta!)
> 
> I'm still on hiatus so like... I don't know why I'm writing when I have things to do.

Sometimes, in the painful, erupting joy of the moment, Cloud searches in the edge of Tifa for himself. When his fingers search for the spot that makes her whimper, high pitched and trilled, his tongue dragging against her clit until her fingers are tugging at his roots, he finally recognizes what he was put on earth to do. Maybe forces that created the earth and continued to inspire its existence were interested in the side missions of protecting the earth and taking down majorly evil organizations, but Cloud knew that his real purpose: Tifa.

Here, this is where Cloud lives. In the moments between Tifa making the noises garnered from her pleasure and the moments where she is resting, Cloud is stagnant and unbothered. He is nothing at all—until the moment Tifa gives him the right look, brush, moment of day. Cloud clasps his hand around her hand to drag her away and she helps him find himself again, and again and _again_.

In the quiet morning, when the graceless sun is just peeking through the curtains, he finds himself in the edge of Tifa’s quiet climax, her heels digging into his back, her teeth biting into her lip to keep quiet, and his regretful, but necessary decision to _hold hold hold on—_ he sees himself in the moment she releases.

In the rushed afternoon tryst, where she smiles at him sweetly, and he whisks her away to a backroom-bedroom-office hoping that maybe he’d see to her gasps and breathless moans until she couldn’t say anything at all but repeat his name, softly, but gushing at the seams while he sucked on her clit, hard and he sees himself the moment after she almost rips his hair out, and massages his scalp to thank him for the chance to cum.

In the dark late nights, how Tifa’s normally honeyed expression turned dark, her pretty little lips wrapped around him, her large eyes watching him and every single thing he does, her hand’s soft touch dragging down his chest onto his stomach, until he just can’t stand everything about the moment, and he explodes. Tifa finds him and brings him to front, the whole time—and he breathes harshly, so unused to the feeling of breathing clearly at all.

He could use terms like love or adoration to explain this process, but Tifa already knew. Cloud helped her often find herself—in the brush of his lips against her neck right before she came, the stroking of his thumbs at the bottom of her breasts, or the way he squeezed her ass between his fingers when she was riding him at the darkest of night.

The journey of self-discovery often encapsulates a whole life--and having a partner to find oneself ( _over, over, and over again_ ) certainly doesn't hurt.


End file.
